


To Pandaemonium and Back Again

by Kuro_Cat



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Chrono x Chrono, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Cat/pseuds/Kuro_Cat
Summary: In the midst of a powerful thunderstorm, Chrono gets a bit of an unexpected visitor...himself.





	To Pandaemonium and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I got pretty bored and decided to write my first fanfiction, being driven by the fact that there isn't much out there in terms of M/M Chrono Crusade work. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, both adult or otherwise. I do apologize for any out of character tendencies that may have sprung up. It's not really meant to have a story.

 

The 1920’s certainly was a crazy time for all who lived during the United States’ earlier days.  Gangs ruled the streets while jazz and bootleg liquor could be found in nearly every building that lined them.  Even amidst all of this craziness though, there was one other thing that lurked about, demons. Sure, they may still exist today, but times have changed immensely.  Thanks to the efforts of the Magdalene Order during these somewhat trying times, the presence of demons and devils here on this Earth has diminished greatly, but this certainly wasn’t always the case.

 

**_May, 21st 1921 - The Order of Magdalene (New York Branch) - 21:31_ **

 

It had been raining all day long, and as night rolled around the seemingly innocent rainstorm had been replaced by quite a nasty supercell.

 

“Are you really gonna stay up here and get blown away?!”

 

A shrill, annoyed female voice greeted the pointed ears of the small demon as he eagerly stood at a window, eyes focused on the thick black clouds that were coming straight for them on the horizon.

 

“N-no!  I’m not going to get blown away, Rosette.  I promise I’ll come down and join you guys if it gets too bad.  I just haven’t ever gotten to see something like this before. Even in Pandaemonium I never saw anything like this…”

 

His words were greeted with nothing but a slightly annoyed huff, and the annoyed stomping of boots as he was left alone to his storm gazing.  This was something that was quite rare for New York City, and as the night sky lit up with flashes of thunder and large pellets of hail, the majority of the Order’s residents had taken shelter within the basement.  Storm prediction was simply a guessing game back in those days, so the worry of something worse dropping from the clouds had the entire city in a panicked state. Memories of the tornado that had struck Omaha, Nebraska just eight years earlier were still fresh in everyone’s minds.  Over one hundred and one people perished, kindling the fear of the clouds into minds that had never given them a second thought.

 

Father Remington, Sister Kate, and now even Rosette herself had now all taken refuge below ground.  But there was one member of the order who had stubbornly refused. Chrono, the branches resident demon had never seen such a meteorological event before.  With the rarity of such a storm hitting the New York area, he wasn’t going to let the opportunity of seeing such a marvel with his own two eyes pass him by.  He stood just within the confines of the Order’s walls, eyes peering up at the vicious sky through a large pane of glass. It was dangerous to stand in such a place, sure, but he decided he would rather take the risk than get drenched with rain and battered with hail.

 

About thirty minutes passed, and finally the core of the storm had arrived. Large, curious red eyes focused intently on the sky.  A rotating mass of pitch black clouds that was barely visible through all of the water falling from within. He was distracted from his surroundings, so much so that he didn’t even notice a tall, looming figure materialize from the shadows behind him.  Almost in sync with a large, loud clap of thunder, a hand was suddenly placed upon his shoulder. 

 

“Wh-what the hell?”

 

It caused the small demon to freeze for just a moment before he quickly pivoted around on a booted foot.  He had expected it to be Rosette, pulling a prank on him when he was least expecting it. But what he saw was something else entirely.  Something that was ever so familiar. Standing there, just inches away from him, was himself.

 

It wasn’t him though, there was no possible way it could be.  But there was no mistaking it. Tall, muscular, and horned. The demon currently looming above him bared an exact and complete resemblance to he himself, back before his horns had been savagely ripped from his form.

 

“Surprised?  I’m sure you are...but please, try not to worry  _ too _ much.”

 

The figure spoke in a calm, collected voice, almost cooing at the now trembling smaller demon.  Chrono had no means of self defense, as he never did when within the presumably safe confines of the Order.  And he couldn’t activate his power, knowing exactly what doing such a thing would end up doing. He was powerless as the much taller demon slowly leaned down and took his lips into a suddenly deep and passionate kiss.  It caught him off guard, and even as he tried to flinch backwards he was greeted with nothing but the loud thump of his body hitting the thick glass of the window he had been looking out of just moments prior. It stung for just a moment, but that was the last thing currently on the little demon’s mind. 

 

The taste of the larger demon’s lips on his own was sweet, the kind of flavor that was instantly addictive.  It ended almost faster than it even began though, as the doppelganger pulled himself back, a devious smirk appearing on his face.

 

“It’s been so long since you have had any sort of gratification, hasn’t it Chrono?  I can feel it through your lips. You long for the touch of another…”

 

He couldn’t deny it, nor could he help but feel a bit narcissistic about his thoughts.  The demon, no, he himself was very attractive. Much more so than the childish form he had been forced to take on ever since he was sealed away.  He was nearly speechless as the thin fingers of his more demonic self slowly tickled along his sides, all the way around to the back. They dragged against his trembling skin, feeling through the clothing that he wore.

 

“Just give in, Chrono.  Let yourself have what you desire…”

 

The smaller form was suddenly pulled flush against that of his more powerful self. There was no ignoring the immense, powerful bulge that now pressed firmly against him.  The scent of the other, so manly, overtaking his senses and filling him with a desire he had never experienced before. He had always thought of himself as being straight.  Mary, Rosette, all of the people he had been attracted to had always been women. Just what in the hell was going on? With a quiet little squeak, Chrono finally nodded his head after a rather rushed bout of contemplation, signalling his consent to the larger demon.  He was greeted with a rather cocky grin and before he could even process what was happening he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground.  
  
“There...that’s better isn’t it?  Like I said before...just give in…”

 

Sharp claws tore at the black pants that Chrono wore, making them into nothing but shreds in mere seconds, exposing his cock to the cool air of the outside world.  It was such a sudden thing that it took a few moments to even realize what was happening. But it was far too late.

 

“W-wait...you can’t be serious!”

 

He spoke quietly, despite his words sounding rather rushed as he watched the larger demon descend down upon him.  For just a few quick seconds he could feel the hot breath of his more powerful self encircling around his cock, teasing at him before he was suddenly enveloped in an exquisite warmth.  He reached up quickly, covering his mouth to help conceal a loud cry as the mouth of the larger demon wrapped around his suddenly hardening length. It wasn’t the feeling of the mouth that really got to him though, it was the  _ tongue _ . It slowly worked him into a fully erect state with skillful movements that sent shivers up his spine.

 

Chrono couldn’t believe what was happening to him.  Here he was, on the floor, being devoured by  _ himself _ .  The thought was so strange, and somewhat forbidden, but he couldn’t help but roll his hips ever so slowly up into the warm mouth currently encircling his cock.  The larger demon took this as a sign of approval, and quickly stepped up his movements. Chrono, in his smaller form, wasn’t anything all that impressive as far as size went, so the movements were easy.  All the way up to the tip, before going all the way down to the smaller demon’s crotch with each slick movement. The sounds that greeted Chrono’s little pointed ears were so wet...so  _ lewd. _

 

The little demon quickly began to leak, pre-cum staining the tongue of his older self, and with this indication of pleasure things quickly took an unexpected turn for the pleasured, squirming demon.  A finger slowly moved down, circling around the rim of his entrance, being ever so careful of the sharp pointed claw at the tip, before it finally sank in with one slow, deep movement. Chrono cried out, the hand doing nothing to muffle the pleasured noise as his larger self didn’t let up.  As soon as that finger had been buried, it immediately began to pull out...before going right back in. Only a few seconds passed before the pace of the larger demon’s finger was matching that of his mouth. Chrono could do nothing but moan, squirming and gasping as he was pleasured by what he could only assume was himself.

 

This continued for a while, the almost vacuum like sucking motions on his cock driving him nearly to release before finally, without warning, a second finger joined the first ever so deep within his quivering form.  He was stretched beyond anything he felt possible, those slender fingers buried so completely within his ass. The cry he gave out was exquisite, music to the larger demon’s ears as Chrono finally gave into his pleasure.  He spilled, thick pent-up seed shooting from the tip of his cock like a fountain as it filled the mouth of the larger demon. Not a single drop of it was wasted.

 

Even thoroughout his release, the sucking never stopped.  The larger demon kept going, making sure to drink up every bit of his smaller self’s essence before finally pulling off, lips making a loud popping noise, something that sent a shiver down Chrono’s spine. As the high slowly wore away, he turned his gaze downwards before suddenly catching a glimpse of those glowing red hues once more.

 

“Now, little demon.  Let’s get on to the part you’re probably... _ really _ excited about, huh?”

 

A dark chuckle filled the air as those fingers quickly pulled from within Chrono’s body.  Hands suddenly grasped around his ankles and within a single moment his body was nearly bent over in on itself.  The position wasn’t comfortable in the least bit, with his feet almost directly beside his head, completely and totally exposed to the hungry demon looming above him.  The larger demon had re-positioned himself as well, now nearly nose to nose with the less powerful figure below.

 

“I don’t think two fingers is going to be enough...but, we’ll manage~”   
  


Suddenly, the thick tip of the larger demon’s immense cock was pressed against his hole.  No lube, minimal prep. Chrono was afraid, as one naturally would be, and the expression he made was greeted with a gentle frown.  
  
“Do you really think I would ever hurt _myself_?  I promise, this is going to be as good for you as it is for me.”  
  
The larger demon kissed him again, taking Chrono’s lips ever so gently into what he hoped would be a calming kiss.  Distracting him as the thick column of manhood continuously threatened to shove into him with each passing moment. But even when he expected it, still nothing came.  A hand slowly found itself weaving within the long purple strands of hair that fell from the back of his head, being ever so careful not to ruin the delicate and time-consuming braid that Chrono always wore.

 

“Such a pretty little yellow ribbon.  Everything about myself is just  _ beautiful _ ...”  

 

The larger demon cooed, holding the very end of the braid up, playing with it ever so slightly.  The words caused Chrono to giggle ever so softly, seemingly working to distract him from what was actually going on.  It worked. When he finally had relaxed enough, the more powerful demon finally made his move. Chrono suddenly felt the thick head push past his barriers, the movement nothing more than a quick snap of the larger demon’s hips to get himself inside.  But once he had breached his smaller selves defenses, he refused to move any more. He knew Chrono would be in pain, since there wasn’t near enough preparation. He quickly moved down to the little demon’s ear in full damage control mode, nipping at the tip ever so slightly before he began to whisper sweet little nothings into it, letting Chrono get used to the feeling of proper penetration.

 

He definitely needed to get used to it.  Having something so thick penetrate him like this was as painful as anyone would expect.  He felt himself stretching more than even before, tightly gripping down around that thick pulsing head as it simply rested there, barely even inside of him.  The little words of affection that were whispered into his ear helped, but they weren’t even close to being enough to distract him from the feeling of having his larger selves cock inside of him.  The only thing that would help was time. Time to allow him to relax, and adjust to the barrage of sensations that were slamming through him like a runaway jalopy.

 

Eventually though, the pain began to fade away, leaving nothing more than a slightly stinging and incredibly intense feeling of pressure.  His larger self could feel this, the muscles around his aching cock slowly giving in and relaxing. It was no longer like being squeezed by a vice-grip, being inside Chrono.  And without even asking for permission, he slowly began to move once more. Inch by inch of thick pulsing cock pressing further and further into the little demon’s core, spearing him around it as he was filled by his larger self.  He grunted when the feeling of the other demon’s hips made contact with his own. Somehow, someway, that monster of a cock had buried itself all the way down to the hilt.  _ Balls deep. _

 

Chrono had never felt so gratified, even his his previous sexual encounters.  Even amidst the pain, he couldn’t deny just how satisfying it was to be completely filled by a larger man.  The sheen of sweat running down the other’s body. The intense, masculine scent flowing through his nose. It was so much to handle at once, especially for someone who never had experienced something like this before.  They remained like this, almost frozen in time. Connected properly as one. Both his smaller self and his more powerful self finally joined like two pieces of a puzzle. For the first time in a long time he felt like himself again.

 

“I’m...going to move, little demon…”   
  
The larger of the two groaned loudly, slowly beginning to pull his hips back until just the tip was once more buried within.  But he was done playing nice. What came next could be described as nothing but  _ mind blowing _ . The next thrust was  _ deep _ and  _ hard _ , as was the next...and the next.  Chrono couldn’t help but arch his back as each thrust seemed to connect with the last.  The loud slapping of his larger selves balls against his ass echoing around the room with each steady movement.  He would never have thought he would like it rough like this, but rough was exactly what he needed. He tried to lean his head to the side, groaning loudly as he did, but this only gave the larger demon an opportunity he had been eagerly waiting for.  As a loud clap of thunder shook the building, he sunk his sharp teeth ever so deeply into the soft, sensitive skin of his smaller self below. Chrono couldn’t help but  _ scream _ .

 

The larger demon got him to the edge again so quickly, his cock bobbing obscenely about as it leaked sticky-precum down onto his sweat slicked skin below.

 

“Are you close?  Don’t hold back if you are.  I’m not going _ anywhere _ …”

 

The larger of the two almost growled the words, his own pre-cum slickening the hot, tight tunnel and making it easier for him to move harder and faster which in turn only gave Chrono more pleasure. Though it was what happened next that signalled the end for the little demon.  At least, for now. Numerous thrusts had managed to graze against his prostate, but on one particular movement the larger demon absolutely slammed into it. Chrono saw stars, his voice ringing out as loud as it could as his entire body was suddenly overcome with searing electrical shocks of pleasure that seemed to singe every single nerve contained within him.

 

The more powerful demon grinned, seeing himself come undone, painting himself with his seed.  It was so satisfying to see the little demon so overcome with pleasure, cumming untouched, simply from his cock alone.  He didn’t even give Chrono time to recover before he reached underneath the smaller demon’s quivering form, pulling him up into a sitting position, cock still buried as deep as it possibly could be.

 

“Now, it’s my turn.”   
  
Chrono grunted as the brutal pace returned, his larger self fucking up into him with deep, rough thrusts, aided by the forces of gravity as he was speared over and over.  The larger demon was chasing his own pleasure now, caring little if Chrono eventually orgasmed again or not. He was moving as quickly as he could, as hard as he could as he felt the pleasure blooming deep within his core.  It was as if a hot coil of pleasure was winding tighter and tighter in his crotch, threatening to explode at any moment.

 

“When I cum inside of you, little demon.   _ There’s no going back. _ ”

 

These words reverberated within Chrono’s mind, louder than the thunder outside, even louder than the continuous chorus of moans and grunts the two of them were making.  What could he have possibly meant by that? No going back? There was no time to think about it though, as suddenly he felt himself being pushed down, his hips slamming against those of his more powerful self as they thrusted up into him.  The sound the other made was deafening, a loud roar of pleasure that escaped right into his ear as the larger demon absolutely unloaded deep within him. A white, liquid heat. Filling him up so full and completely as the powerful demon throbbed so intensely deep within his ass.  The sensation caused Chrono to claw at his larger selves back, suddenly feeling so overheated with the knowledge of what was happening.

 

It seemed like it took absolutely forever, spurt after spurt of thick cum being unloaded deep within him, pumping inside like a firehose before finally, he heard the larger demon emit a rather deep and contented sigh.  Chrono felt so weak, so exhausted from everything that had just happened, that he simply allowed himself to slump over against himself, panting fiercely as he tried so hard to catch his breath.

 

“Mmm...that’s it, little demon.  Just take a few moments to relax.”   
  
Chrono sighed, nodding his head as he did just that.  But there was one thing quite odd about the whole ordeal.  Even with his release, the other demon seemed to still be quite erect.  Barely a single drop of his thick seed had been able to escape around the tight seal they had made.

 

“Now, how about we  _ really _ get this whole thing started?”

 

The little demon quirked a brow, not quite understanding what the other meant.  But before he could even ask, the thick cock within him began to move once again.  Slow, but steady as the larger demon moved his head back, coming eye to eye with his smaller counterpart.

 

“I’m not letting you go until we’re both fully satisfied...and I think we  _ both _ know what that means.”

 

Chrono gulped, immediately realizing exactly what the words of the other meant.  There was no relaxing in store for him, at least tonight. The two of them began going at it once more, just as rough...perhaps even rougher than the first time.  And then again, and again. The larger demon seemed to have no concept of stamina as he continued to plow into his smaller counterpart for what seemed like hours. When Chrono finally felt like he couldn’t take anymore, turned into nothing but a sweaty, sticky cum-filled mess, he finally felt reality slip away from him.  In the midst of their final round, he passed out cold.

 

**_May, 22nd 1921 - The Order of Magdalene (New York Branch) - 10:15_ **

 

Chrono found himself buried deep within the comfortable sheets and covers of his bed, a loud groan coming from within him as the sun shined through the windows.  He had managed to evade it for so long, continuously repositioning himself and pulling the blankets over his head, but finally another factor entered the picture, and it became quite apparent that he wasn’t going to be allowed to sleep any longer.  
  
“Come on Chrono!  What the hell has gotten into you this morning.  It’s super late and we have things to do!”

 

The same shrill voice from last night suddenly caused him to jolt awake fully, even though the dopey sleepy expression refused to leave his face as he looked over at the girl that stood in the doorway.

 

“Sheesh!  I’m giving you five more minutes, and by then you better be up and ready!”

  
The girl stormed out of the room, leaving Chrono on his own once more.  His thoughts instantaneously went to the events of the previous night. Something he couldn’t help but imagine was only a dream.  It felt so far-fetched that something like that could have happened. It wasn’t even  _ possible _ .  But he felt strange, as well as quite sore in the nether regions.  It wasn’t until he reached up though, feeling the sting from the bite mark on his neck, that he realized that sometimes reality could be far stranger than any dream could ever be. 


End file.
